Let your freak Flag Fly: Jori Smut Collection
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: There's not too much to be explained here . These are Jori Stories that are filled with smut now if you're not into that sort of thing I would really appreciate it if you would kindly find you exit now . Now that that's out of the way let's get this smut party started. I dont own anything but these stories the characters are the property of Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Wet: Jori G!P

Jade's Pov

Tonight is just like every other night since we started our affair. We meet up in this dark room you kiss me and tell me how much you missed and how much you still crave me. I kiss you back and tell you how much I still need and want you and then we end up kissing passionately with your soft hands caressing my body. I missed this I missed you I still can't wrap my head around the fact of why I let you go but now that I have you here I'll just live for the moment. You break the kiss and begin to strip me my temperature is rising at the anticipation of what's to come. Once you get me down to my Lacey bra and thong you began kissing up my legs sending chills up my spine. You finally reach my centre licking the middle of my already soaking wet thong. I let out a soft moan as she licked you way up to my belly button slightly pulling on my piercing with your teeth. I was completely worked up and I needed you now. I pull you up to face me recapturing your lips. I pull at your clothes helping you remove them. You unhook my bra and I pull yours over your head letting my well endowed chest meet your smaller one as we continued our heated make out session. I rub you through your boxers feeling how hard you are for me before pushing you onto the bed making you land with a plopping sound. I step out of my thong and pull down your boxers before crawling on top and straddling you. You grip your member and rub it across my clit which you know drives me crazy.

" Ride me Jade" You say

I smirk and happily slide down on your staff feeling you fill me up. .

" Ahhh" We both moan as I began my ride.

I start off nice and slow just the way you like it hearing the low groans and moans escape your beautiful mouth. It wasn't long before I picked up speed holding on to your shoulders for leverage.

" Oooh fuck Jade just like that" You moan as I rock into you

I knew if I rode you in just the right way that beast in you that I loved so much would come out to play and sure enough it did the next thing I knew you were flipping us and you began to pound into me like you were punishing me for ever thinking I could ever leave you. I loved every minute of it as withered around beneath you moaning and screaming your name as you continued to punish me. No one would ever make feel the way you do not even Beck and he's my husband.

" Oh fuck Vega right fuck right there baby go deeper" I moaned out

" If that's what you want baby that's what I'll give you" Tori said

" Oh my God!" I screamed as Tori went as deep as she could

She moved in and out of me in rapid pace making feel as if her staff was penetrating my heart . God I love this girl she fills me up like no one ever could or even come close to it. Tori stroked me long and hard until I felt that familiar tug at my stomach. I was close and the way Tori was kissing me as she tore my womb apart let me know that she was close too.

" Tori baby im close" I moaned

" I am too baby cum with me Jade" She said

And that was all it took for both of us to tumble over the edge and into orgasmic bliss.

After basking in our afterglow Tori just held me. I missed this more than anything else. Being wrapped up in her arms always made me feel calm and safe.

" What are you thinking about?" She asked

" How safe I still feel in your arms" I replied

" I miss being your safe haven Jade" Tori said

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

" So when will the little woman be home?" I asked

" Tomorrow when will your old man be home?" She asked

" He's probably there now wondering where I am" I said

" Are you worried?" Tori asked

" About him worrying where I am?" I asked

" Yes" She said

" No because I'm exactly where I want to be" I said

Vega smiled and leaned forward giving me the sweetest kiss she had ever given me.

" Baby?" She asked breaking the kiss

" Yes ?" I asked

" Let's turn this mattress into a pool" She said

I smirked.

" Hope you can swim" I said

" You know I've never been afraid to get wet" Tori said disappearing under the sheets before spreading my thighs.

My hesd lulled back as her magical tongue tampered with my clit.

" Ooooh" I moaned

She gave the small pebble a few good flicks before her soft lips suctioned around it.

" Oh my God Tori yes!" I moaned out

Tori let go of my clit and let her tongue slither down to my entrance her long nimble fingers pinched and tweaked my sensitive nipples. I thrusted my pussy into her face wanting so badly for her tongue to enter me and it finally did I lost all intelligible thought. The tip of that glorious tongue tickled my g-spot gushing my nectar onto Tori's tongue. She let out a hum of approval as she continued her assault on my pussy.

" Fuck Tori God you're the fucking best baby" I moaned

I wasn't lying Tori was the best she was the best I ever had. No one could play my body like she could. She had mastered how to please me and I had done the same for her so I knew for a fact that Kristina would never do her better than me because if she could what the hell would Vega still need me for.

I rode her face like a stallion squirting my essence all over her. Vega loved it when I squirted she told me once that if she wasn't covered in me by the time we had finished our tryst she wasn't doing it right. Tori pulled me closer and lifted the bottom half of me upward spreading my legs licking from my clit to my asshole.

" Ahhhhh" I moaned

I loved this shit Vega was an absolute freak and her skillful mouth always made me cum long and hard but I knew where she was going with this she wanted to make me projectile squirt and this was the perfect position to make me do it.

" Oh Tori ahhh mmmm" I moaned

Tori kept up her menistrations tongue fucking my pussy before she took a single digit and inserted into to my tight asshole.

" Ahhhhhh Uhhhh fuck that feels so good baby"I moaned out

Tori continued to fuck my ass and pussy until I felt my climax rise into the pit of my stomach.

" Oh I'm gonna cum keep going baby I want you to be completely covered in me " I said

" Cum for me baby I want to drown in your love Jade I want you to cover my face and chest baby I want to bathe in you" She said

" Oh Fuccccccckkkkk I'mmmmm cuuuuuummmmiiiiingggg!" I screamed

And sure enough I covered Tori in my juices as I projectile squirted everywhere.

" Ooh baby you taste so fucking good I could have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner god I'd feast on your body until my hunger is satisfied" Tori said as she leaned forward to kiss me letting me taste myself on her lips and tongue.

We made out for a few more minutes before I broke the kiss and pushed Vega on her back. I was going to show her that no one would ever please her like I can. I kissed down her body only stopping to lick and bite her nipples before I made my way to that meat of hers. I remember when I first found out about Tori's penis I went home that night and masturbated to the thought of her fucking me senseless.

" Are you ready baby?" I asked licking around her perfect mushroom tip

" Oooh yes my love I'm ready" She replied

I smirked before I engulfed her making her dick disappear to the back of my throat.

" Ooooh Ahhhh shit baby" Tori moaned

I took my time pleasuring her cock because I loved to pleasure her orally. I never did anything like this with Beck because he said it felt weird so I never got to show him my skills but what makes it worst he doesn't eat pussy either which is a major no no for me and I guess that's why I'm always here with Vega that and the fact that I'm still in love with her.

I sucked her dick like I was mad at it making Vega grip the sides of my head and fuck my mouth and I took it like a fucking champ.

" Oh my God Jade I'm going to cum" she said

" Well cum baby I want you to fill my tummy up with you seeds and I want you to cum on my tits so I can use it as a moisturizer so my skin stays nice and clear and for you" I said before continuing

" Ooooh God you nasty bitch I love you so much" she said before she came into my mouth

I swallowed what was necessary and pulled her cock out of my mouth and used the rest of her cum to give myself a pearl necklace.

" mmm baby you tasted sweeter than usual tonight " I said

" Andre told me to start eating lots of fruit so my cum would taste sweeter" She said

" I'll have to thank him one day" I said with a smirk.

After Tori and I hopped in the bathtub and bathed each other's bodies we got redressed and walked out of the hotel suite. Tori walked me to my car and kissed me passionately before I got in my car and headed home. I hated this but it was my fault if I would've never listened to my father and broke things off with Tori we would probably be happily married with a few kids by now. I parked my car in my driveway and got out of the car before walking up the path to my front door. The house was quiet so that meant Beck wasn't home or he was asleep either way it went I didn't give a shit. I sent Vega a quick text letting her know that I made it home and she replied back with an I love you and sweet dreams like she always did I quickly replied back and went into my room where Beck was sleeping peacefully shed my clothes and hopped into bed falling fast asleep with thoughts of my love on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Feels way too good to be a sin: Jori

Tori's Pov

Sunday morning started as it usually did my family woke up early so we could be ready for church at 9. Walking into Greater Cathedral felt like walking into court because you had to be prepared to be judged and penalized for the sins you committed during the week. We took our seats and the priest began to speak. By the time he reached his second sermon I had completely zoned out and my sister Trina had long fallen asleep but then something had caught my attention in the pulpit a girl who looked around my age. She had jet black hair, clear porcelain skin, and grayish blue eyes. She was sitting with an older woman who looked just like her so I pretty much guessed that she was the priest's daughter. After church ended and we all walked outside my parents stopped to talk to the priest whose name was James West. My father signaled for me and Trina to come over and that's when I saw her again this time I got a better look at her. She was a little bit taller and she was way curvier than I was but she was gorgeous I'm sure who ever the lucky guy she was dating was very much in love with her.

" Tori and Trina this Father West , his wife Mrs. West ,and their daughter Jade" My father said

I shook Mr and Mrs. West's hands and when I went to shake Jade's a wicked smirk crossed her face when her hand reached for mine.

" Our Jade here runs the youth program we would love for Trina and Tori to join right Jadelyn?" Mr. West asked

" Yes I would love for you two to join" Jade said still wearing a smirk.

" Sure" Trina said

" Um yea that would be great" I said peeking over at Jade

" Well it's settled then Trina and Tori youth day are held on Wednesdays so I expect for you two to be here" Mr. West said

" We'll be here" I said as we waved them all goodbye

I looked back at Jade again as she waved goodbye. I don't what it was about this girl that made me feel some kind of way but I was going to find out real soon.

Wednesday came and Trina and I walked into the youth center which was filled with small children and teenagers. Trina instantly spotted a guy from her science class and went over to talk to him leaving me to my own devices.

" Well hello Tori" a voice spoke out to me

When I turned around I saw the girl that I haven't been able to get out of my mind since Sunday standing there in a tight black V neck shirt , black skinny jeans , and black Doc Marten boots.

" Hey Jade what's up?" I asked

" Nothing much I'm really glad you came" She said with the same smirk she gave me on Sunday

" I'm glad I did too" I said giving her a small smile

" Well let me show you around" She said grabbing my hand sending shock waves through my body

I quickly shook the feeling off and followed her around the youth center. Jade was actually pretty cool we had good time talking and laughing and at the end of the night we exchanged numbers and promised eachother that we'd hang out soon. After we got home I was still texting Jade but we ended it very quickly because we both had school in the morning but I told her that I would text her tomorrow.

Its been two days since Jade and I hung out at the youth center and we've been texting eachother non stop. She told me that she wanted to hang out this Saturday and I told I was totally down. So she sent me her address and told me to be there around 1in the afternoon.

I was so excited to see Jade today that I woke around 9 to make sure that all my chores were done and around 11:30 I went into my closet to find something nice to wear. I decided on a short white sundress with my jean jacket and white converse before I went into my bathroom to shower , do my hair , and apply some makeup. By 12: 30 I was ready so I grabbed my purse and car keys and headed out of the front door. The drive to Jade's house wasn't that long I was just surprised at how huge it was. I parked my car and walked up the path to Jade's front door and rang the door bell. After a few seconds the door opened revealing Jade dressed in her usual black attire but instead of jeans she had on a black ruffled skirt, a black tank top, a leather jacket, and black combat boots.

" Hey Tori nice outfit " she said giving me a once over

" Thanks I like your outfit too " I said

" Thanks come on in" she said letting me into her home

Jade's house was beautiful it had everything you would imagine it had in it. Paintings, antique furniture, the whole shebang.

" Come on Tori lets go to my room" Jade said leading me upstairs to her room

Once we got to Jade's room I was in complete shock . She had rock posters on her walls, jars filled with all kinds of strange things, a desk that had her laptop on it, and a 42 inch flat screen that mounted up on her wall.

" Wow Jade your room is really something" I said

" It's alright to say its weird Tori it won't offend me at all" She said reaching into her drawer pulling a little box out.

" So where are your parents are they here?" I asked

" No they're doing some work for the church in Palm Springs they won't be back until tomorrow" She said opening her box and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

" Jade I didn't know you smoked" I said

" It's alot of things you don't know about me Tori but I'd be happy to fill you in have a seat" She said pointing to the chair by the door.

I took a seat and began listening to what Jade had to say.

" Well Tori for starters I smoke, drink, and do all the other things that bad little teenagers do the only reason I work at the youth center is because its apart of my community service requirement yes my parents are really deep in the church but I don't believe half the shit that they preach" She said lighting up her cigarette

I was in complete shock at what Jade just told me I would've guessed she was really this way she was one helluva an actress I'll tell you that.

" Now that you know the truth do you still want to hang out with me because I'll totally understand if you don't" Jade said

I laughed and shook my head.

" Jade listen we all have done things in our lives that haven't been exactly good in God's eyes so of course I still want to hang out with you" I said

" What have you done that you feel wouldn't be good eyes Tori?" She asked.

" Last year I kissed a girl" I said

" Did you like it?" Jade asked

" I really did but because of my parents religious beliefs I could never do it again" I said.

" But what if I wanted to kiss you would you stop me?"Jade asked

My throat went dry I couldn't believe that Jade had just asked me that I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it because I have.

" I don't think I would" I said

Jade nodded and put her cigarette out before walking over to me grabbing each side of my face and connected our lips. The kiss was soft and sweet at first until the devil took over and we deepened the kiss battling each other's tongues for dominance which Jade won and that's when reality kicked in and I broke the kiss.

" What's the matter Tori?"Jade asked

" Jade I can't this isn't right It's a sin" I said.

" Tell me Tori do you feel good?" She asked

" Yes but" I said before I was cut off by Jade

" Well if it feels good to you let it who cares what anyone else has to say no one else can live your life for you Tori" Jade said

I looked at her for a minute and realized that she was right this was my life and regardless of what people were going to say this was I was and right now I wanted Jade so I recaptured her lips and pulled us towards her bed and when my heels hit the post I broke the kiss to look Jade in the eyes they were filled with so much raw lust that I creamed my underwear just from the look in her eyes. I moved away from Jade to kick off my shoes before sliding backwards onto her bed beckoning her to me with my finger. She smirks before crawling onto the bed and straddling me. She leaned forward and connected our lips kissing me passionately before the kiss again.

" Tori do you want this ?" She asked making sure that I wanted this just as bad as she did

I nodded agreeing to what she asked and that's when the fun really began. Jade kissed began to kiss along my jawline and down to my neck as she massaged my breasts through my dress getting low soft moans out of me. Once she was done with my neck she pulled me forward taking off my jean jacket and tossing it onto the floor. She continued kissing my collarbone bone making her way to my exposed cleavage. I let out a loud moan as Jade licked in between the valley of my breasts while gently squeezing them making my nipples rock hard.

" Jade please" I begged

" What is it Tori what do you want me to do?" Jade asked

" I want you to suck and play with my nipples" I said looking at her

Jade smirked before pulling me onto my feet and lifting my dress over my head and tossing it. She unhooked my bra and pulled it away from my body before pushing me back down on the bed to do what I asked of her. Jade placed her hands on my now exposed breasts running the pads of her thumbs over my hard nipples.

" Your tits are beautiful Vega" She said before latching on to one of them

" Ahhh" I moaned out as she licked, flicked, and sucked my nipple while she pinched and tweaked the other.

She switched to the other one giving it the same treatment before kissing down my body heading straight for my vagina. I had never felt this good in my life. Jade had kissed my inner thigh and switched over to the other one before running her nose against my soaked panties

" Damn Tori you smell good" She said

Jade didn't waste any more time she looped her two index fingers into the sides of my underwear and pulled them down and off of me leaving me completely naked and exposed in front of her but I didn't have time to worry about that because Jade had buried her face in my crotch and was licking and flicking at my clit.

" Oh my God Jade" I moaned out

Jade sucked my clit gently as she gave it quick flicks. She kept that up for a few minutes before trailing her tongue down to my entrance slowly pushing it in.

" Ahhhh" I moaned at the feeling

Jade's tongue danced around my around my insides hitting my g spot ever so often making me gush on her tongue. Man if this feeling was wrong I didn't want to be right. I grinded my pelvis into her face trying to get more of her tongue inside of me and when it did it hit exactly where I wanted it to and I flew over the edge screaming Jade's name as my orgasm coursed through me. Jade slowly pulled her tongue out and crawled back on top of me connecting our lips so that I could taste myself. I couldn't wait any longer so I quickly flipped us so that Jade was underneath me and I started to strip her out of her clothing. When Jade was as naked as I was I began kissing down her Jawline and down to her neck like she had done to me getting low moans out of her. I kissed her collarbone making my way to her glorious breasts. Jade's breasts were huge but they were beautiful pale with light brown eraser sized nipples. I ran my thumbs over them making Jade's head lull back before latching onto the right nipple and pinching and tweaking the left.

" Ahhh shit Tori" Jade moaned

I continued my assault on her nipples switching from right to left until they were both coated with my saliva. I kissed down her body stopping to lick her belly button before making my way down to her clean shaven mound. I didn't want to tease Jade so I spread her legs wide and dived head first into her pussy.

" Oh my fuck Tori" Jade moaned

I moved my tongue all over the place by this being my first time I think I was doing pretty good. I flicked and sucked on her clit for a little while before moving down to her entrance slowly inserting my tongue.

" Ahhh uh fuck" Jade moaned

I wiggled my tongue around searching for Jade's spot and when I finally found it I was rewarded with Jade's juices splashing on my tongue. After I gave Jade a good tongue lashing she her love came falling down like London Bridge. I crawled over to her capturing her lips tasting a mix of us both. After a quick nap I decided to head home. Jade walked me to the door giving me a quick kiss and telling me she'd see me at church tomorrow. As i got in my car I started to think about everything that transpired today between Jade and I and thought for the first time I actually felt good for giving into my urges.

The next day at church as I listened to Jade's father preach I couldn't help but stare at Jade who was trying hard not to stare back at me but failed miserably. After church Jade texted me to meet at her house in a about an hour and not to wear any underwear I blushed the color of a tomato but thought to myself anything that felt this good can't be a sin.


	3. Chapter 3

You , Me , and Dynasty: Jori

Tori's Pov

Another lonely night while my girlfriend was off at a Star Trek convention with Robbie knowing she should be here cuddling with me. I didn't mind Jade leaving to do stuff with our friends but the thrid weekend in a row and I was incredibly horny. I decided not to dwell on it further because it could result in tears so I just turned on Netflix. After strolling through tv shows I finally decided to watch the new Dynasty reboot starring Liz Gillies who I often say is Jade's twin but of course she says she doesn't see it or that she's hotter than her. So before I started the show I went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn and get a glass of pink lemonade. After I filled the bowl with popcorn I went back into my room and turned the show on. The first episode came on and Liz Gillies began to speak well the character she plays and boy did she look sexy I pictured Jade in that tight blue business suit and made myself hot but I refrained so I could keep watching the show. I watched with rapt attention as her driver gave her head as she spoke and thought to myself that if it were me giving her head she wouldn't be talking at all more like screaming her fucking head off and trying to pull every strained of my hair out. By the 7th show I started to get sleepy not because of the show but because it was already 1:30 in the morning and way past my bed time. So I paused the show and drifted off to sleep.

" Tori Tori wake up baby" A voice said to me

" Come on baby wake up " The voice said

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around and realized I wasn't in my bed anymore but in someone else's. I sat up and looked around and over in the corner was a woman holding a champagne glass. She kind of looked like Jade but with light brown hair with blonde streaks.

" About time you woke up love I thought I was going to have to shake you awake" She said

" Who.. who are you?" I asked utterly confused

" Wow this is supposed to be our honeymoon and you've forgotten my name already which is crazy because you were just screaming it last night Mrs. Carrington" She said

That's when realization kicked in I was married to Fallon Carrington from Dynasty.

" Omg I'm so sorry Fallon I must've had a temporary mind lapse do you forgive me?" I asked

She laughed at my silliness.

" Of course I forgive you baby because I mean we both had way too much to drink last night so I know how that can be." She said

" Well then since you forgave me why don't you let me make it up to" I said in a lust filled voice.

" Oooh you definitely read my mind" She said removing her robe and letting it fall to the ground

I stared at her naked form and practically drooled from the sight.

" Come here sexy" I said beckoning her over with my finger.

She happily obliged me by climbing onto the bed and climbing on top of me kissing me passionately. I ran my fingers down her sides before trailing them down to her plump ass and using my hands to spread her cheeks and squeeze.

" Mmmm Tori" She moaned

I used one of my fingers to tease her asshole making her let out a high pitched squeal which I thought was cute. I used that same digit to penetrate her tight hole before taking my free hand and reaching in between her legs to play with her swollen clit.

" Oh my God Tori that feels so fucking good" She said

I kept that up for a few minutes before pulling both of my fingers out of her much to her annoyance and pushing her onto her back , spreading her legs, and diving into her pussy. God she tasted good. I took a few tenative licks up her slit before suctioning my mouth around her clit.

" Ooooh yes God yes" Fallon moaned

While I was eating her pussy like it would be the last thing I'd ever eat in my life I reached upward and grabbed her soft breasts. Fallon began to thrust her pelvis into my face trying to get my tongue enter her but this was my show and I was going to take my time and enjoy this. While Fallon continued grinding into my face I pinched and tweaked her nipples

" Fuck Tori you make me feel so good" She moaned out

I trailed my tongue down to her entrance and slowly pressed inside of her

" Oh God yes" She moaned

I let go of her breasts and placed my hands under her ass so that I could tongue fuck the shit out of her. The deeper my tongue got the more Fallon's pussy juices gushed onto my tongue. She tasted like grandma's apple pie with side of homemade icecream she was fucking delicious. God I could never get tired of eating her out.

' Oh God baby I'm about to cum" She said

So without warning I pulled my tongue out and rammed three fingers inside of her making her yell out in pleasure and pain. While I finger fucked her I took the opportunity to latch on to one her nipples making her cry out even more. I let her nipple go with a pop and switched over to the other one giving it the same treatment. Fallon's walls began to suction around my fingers indicating that she was getting ready to cum. Fallon rode my fingers as fast as she could letting her orgasm build up.

" Holy fuck Oh shit I'm about to... Oh yes yes I'mmmmm Cummmmmmiiiinng Torrriiiiiiiiiii!" She screamed as she came long and hard.

I helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling my fingers out her slowly.

" Tori that was fucking insane" She said breathlessly.

" What can I say I aim to please" I said

" Come here" She said pulling me to her and connecting our lips

" Lay back baby it's my turn" She said after breaking our kiss

Fallon ran her fingers up and down my body sending chills down my spine. She ran her soft hands over my breasts before pinching and tweaking my nipples.

" Oooh" I moaned

Her hands began to move lower spreading my legs as they did so. Fallon took her index finger and ran it along my slick pussy lips before taking her thumb and rubbing my clit making the small pebble come out of its hiding place. As she continued she positioned herself between my legs and took the hand that was rubbing my clit away and replaced it with her left thumb so that her right index finger could play with my asshole.

" Ssssshh Ahhhh uhhh" I moaned as her digit teased my tight hole

Fallon smirked as she leaned forward and suckled my clit into her mouth and pressed her finger into my ass slowly.

" Uhhhh" I moaned

As she sucked on my clit she fingered my ass making me rock into her hand. Fallon's skills were amazing and I thought it couldn't get any better than this but it did when three fingers entered my pussy.

" Holy fuck Oh God" I moaned loudly

I had 1finger in my ass hole three in my pussy and a mouth flicking and sucking my clit I was in heaven.

" Oh God Fallon I'm about to cum" I said

" Well you cum for me baby let it all go" She said

And that was a enough to send me flying over the edge.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I came long and hard

" Ooooh that was amazing" I said

" Glad you like it Vega" She said but only she sounded more like Jade

" Huh" I said

Vega

Vega

Vega

VEEEEEAAAAGGGAA!

" Oh my God!" I yelled as I opened my eyes

When I looked around I was back in my room and when I looked to the right of me I saw a very pissed off looking Jade standing there with her arms folded.

" Jade? What time is it?" I said

" Time to start explaining Vega" Jade said

" Explain what?" I asked

" Explain who the hell Fallon is and why the hell you were moaning her name in your sleep" Jade said

My eyes went wide holy shit Jade had caught me having a wet dream about Fallon Carrington from Dynasty

" Jade it's not what you think" I said

" It had better not be what I was thinking because if it is you're going to take me to her and watch her die at the hands of my fucking scissors" Jade said angrily

" Jade listen to me Fallon is not real" I said.

" What the fuck? What the hell do you mean she's not real?" Jade asked

" Fallon Carrington is a character that Liz Gillies plays on the show Dynasty" I said

" You really expect me to believe that?' She asked

" Yes Jade because it's true I'll show you" I said

" Alright show me" Jade says

I grabbed the remote and played the last episode I was watching. When the show came to an end Jade bit her bottom lip and looked at me.

" Tori look I'm sorry that I went off on you like that but you have to understand that coming home seeing my girl moaning someone else's name really upset me especially since I know we haven't really spent any alone time together" she said

" It's ok Jade because I probably would've done the same thing" I said

":So do you forgive me?" She asked

" Always" I said giving her a quick kiss

" So umm how about some makeup sex" She said

" I don't know baby Fallon kind of wore me out" I said with a smirk

Jade's eyes went wide.

" Vega you are hereby banned from watching that show in this house" Jade said

" Well I can always just watch it on my phone" I said laughing at the annoyed look on Jade's face

" Tomorrow I'm calling the CW and having that show canceled" Jade said.

" Well until then its just you, me, and Dynasty tonight babe" I said

" Ugh good night Vega " Jade said throwing the covers over her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Scenario: Jori

Jade West was hard at work putting the finishing touches on her new horror script. Jade pulled the last page out of her type writer that she insists on using instead of a computer or laptop. She glanced at it and smirked before putting it into the folder with the other pages. The raven haired girl then pulled off her reading glasses and ran her fingers through her black mane. Jade had been working on this script for two months placing everything else on hold including her relationship with a very sexy half-latina while she was away at seculded compound in New York.

Jade missed Tori more than anything and since she wasn't going to be home for a few more days she decided to give her a call and relieve some tension so to speak. She grabbed her phone and scrolled down to Tori's name and pressed the call button. After 2 rings Tori finally answered.

" Well hello gorgeous" Tori said.

" Hey beautiful miss me yet?" Jade asked

" What kind of question is that? Of course I miss you more than anything and I can't wait until you come home just so I can show you how much" Tori said

" Mmmm that sounds really good babe and I miss you too" Jade said

" What are you wearing?" Tori asked

Jade smirked at the question because she knew it was time to play scenarios with Tori a game they made up whenever one of them was out of town and the game consisted of sexual scenarios that usually resulted in them both panting heavily over the phone after self gratification.

" I'm wearing the black see through shirt that you love me in the one that makes my tits sit up nice and pretty" Jade said

" Mmmm are you wearing those tight black skinny jeans that hug your ass?" Tori asked

" Yes baby and what are you wearing?" Jade asked

" Your silk black robe with the Victoria's secret Lacey bra and pantie set that you got me for Christmas underneath" Tori said

Jade's breath hitched the thought of Tori in that silk robe always got her going.

" Mmmm that sounds incredibly sexy baby now take it off and lay down on the bed" Jade said as she got up from her chair and headed over to the couch.

" Ok" Tori said laying down in her bed.

Jade quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down and off of her leaving her in a black thong.

" Ok baby set the scene" Jade said

" We're at a party surrounded by people I see you and you see me you give that sexy smirk that I've grown to love making me bite my lip we walk towards eachother not paying attention to anyone or anything around us were face to face and you pull me close capturing my lips in a passionate kiss before your hands start to roam over my body" Tori said

Jade moaned as she listened to Tori's voice touching herself.

" I tell you that everyone is watching us and you tell me to let them as you began to suck at my pulse point I moan as yours hands squeeze my ass. You reach for the zipper of my dress and slowly pull it down exposing my bare back to audience of people who are now watching us you pull away from my neck and pulling the dress off of my shoulders exposing my breasts to your hungry gaze" Tori said

" Oh fuck Tori" Jade moaned as she rubbed her bundle of nerves

" Mmm you lean forward taking my right nipple into your mouth as your hand squeezes the other I moan at the feeling and hold the back of your head keeping you in place as your tongue laps at my nipple" Tori said

" Oooh fuck Tori" Jade says continuing to play with herself

" Everyone is watching as you fucking devour me switching from one nipple to the other mmm baby your mouth feels so good. After you let my nipple go you stand up and force your tongue into my mouth while pulling my dress completely off of me leaving me in nothing but my black thong" Tori said

" Fuck Tori oh my God " Jade moaned as she inserted two fingers into herself

Jade loved it when Tori used her love of exhibitionism and voyerism in their sex scenarios.

" Then you pick me up and lay me down on top of a long dining table so you can feast on my body. You lean forward capturing my lips again before descending down my body pulling my thong down with your teeth letting it fall off the edge of the table. You look at my glistening pussy before looking into my eyes with a predatory stare. You take your first taste of me running your long tongue down my slit making me gasp and arch my back at the sudden intrusion. You run your tongue over my clit before flicking at it making my small pebble come out of its hiding place." Tori said

" Oooh fuck baby " Jade moaned

" Your lips suction around my clit and you suck on it gently before flicking at it by now I'm completely losing my mind with the pleasure that's rushing through my body. You keep that up for a few more minutes before trailing your tongue down to my entrance slowly inserting your tongue inside me making me moan so loud that the people around us gasp. My hand grabs your head holding you in place as I grind my wet pussy into your mouth. Your tongue feels so good baby I'm trying so hard not to pull every strand of your hair out.

" Oooh fuck Tori" Jade said as she pumped in and out of herself

" You swirl your tongue around making me gush on your tongue before trailing it back up to my clit suctioning your lips around it as you ram three fingers inside of me" Tori said

"Uhhh Ahh Tori I'm close keep going" Jade moaned out

" I'm moaning and screaming incoherent things mixed with your name as you bring me closer to my climax. I'm riding your tongue and your fingers as my climax builds in the pit of my stomach. The on watchers are cheering us on as you fuck me into orgasmic bliss" Tori said

" Oh fuck Oh my God Torrrrrriiiiiii!" Jade screamed as she tumbled over the edge

" Oh God Jaaaaaadddddeee!" Tori screamed also reaching her peak.

The only thing that could be heard on each end of the phone was shallow breathing and satisfied hums.

" You definitely outdid yourself with that one babe" Jade said finally catching her breath

" Thanks honey I can't wait for you to get home so we can make it a reality" Tori said

Jade's eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed her laptop to book her flight.

" Hope you're ready to get your exhibition on Vega my flight leaves in 4 hours" Jade said with a smirk

" Babe I was just kidding" Tori said

" Too late" Jade said hanging up the phone

Tori shook her head she seriously needed to stop talking after she orgasms.


End file.
